mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Reebro
|release date = 2016-09-16 |release version = 2.0.0 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Air, Ethereal |beds required = 5 |element1 = Mech |class = Rare |subclass = Ethereal |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = If Available: + Riff and Congle + Riff and Scups + Riff and PomPom + Riff and T-Rox |breeding time = (Air) (Ethereal Island)|linebreak=}} (Ethereal) |enhanced time = (Air) (Ethereal Island)|linebreak=}} (Ethereal) |likes = |buying price gem = 1,500 |selling price coin = 750,000 |selling price shard = 30 |placement xp = 375,000 |regular version = }} Description Rare Reebro was released on September 16th, 2016 along with the Rare Jeeode. The Rare Reebro is an aqua and sky blue colored brain, protected by its helmet, which is two different shades of gray: a light metallic gray and gunmetal gray with transparent orange visors and small windows on the sides. Its face is pacific blue. The base and bottom exhaust of its mech suit remains the same, save for the extra pair of exhaust pipes, which do nothing. Its legs remain with gunmetal gray except with the metallic gray at the fourth segment on its legs. In addition, the feet have extra LEDs, cerulian bottoms, and 3 toes each. Song Same as regular Reebro Song. Breeding Like all other Rares, Rare Reebro is only available for breeding during short time periods announced in the game. Breeding on Air Island Like its Common counterpart, the Rare Reebro can be bred using a combination of a Riff monster and a three-element monster, which is only possible on the Air Island. Possible combinations: * + Riff and Congle * + Riff and Scups * + Riff and PomPom * + Riff and T-Rox Failed breeding results in a parent monster or Reebro. It is assumed that the Rare Reebro's chances of breeding are less than the common Reebro's. It is unknown if any factors other than Wishing Torches might affect the chance of success, such as breeding using Rare Riff and Rare 3-element, however, Riff and T-Rox bear the shortest wait time per attempt. Breeding on Ethereal Island On Ethereal Island, breeding a Reebro with any other monster can result in a Rare Reebro instead of regular Reebro. A two-element Ethereal is a more likely outcome than the Rare Reebro. Once a Rare Reebro is available, breeding it with a regular Reebro to get more Rare Reebros will avoid getting two element Ethereals in the way. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Coins Shards Feeding Monsters Likes |Reebro|9||Flappy Flag|9||Squeed Statue|16||Leafy Sea Dragon|20| }} Used in Breeding :See 5}}#UsedInBreeding| |5}}. Strategy Name Origin See Reebro. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Spooktacle Rare Reebro Spooktacle 2018.png|Spooktacle 2018 - 2019 In 2018 and 2019, Rare Reebro donned a similar costume to its common counterpart; with a green mohawk and more 'tattoos'. Notes * First shown in this link. * Some of the files of the Rare Reebro and Rare Jeeode happen to be found prior to their release. * It is the second monster with headgear, the first one is Yelmut. * Its description mentions 'a cosmic island from ancient times'. There was speculation at the time of its release to be Starhenge, an island featured in DOF. With the release of Celestial Island, this was confirmed, as in the Celestial Island trailer, a Rare Reebro could be seen looking into a telescope, watching Starhenge fall. * Rare Reebro’s brain is shown to not be part of its body. It is unknown if that is also for its common counterpart. *Rare Reebro and Rare Jeeode are the first monsters to be released on Version 2.0.0. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Rarethereal Category:Mech Category:Air Island Category:Ethereal Island Category:Ethereal Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Mirror Islands Category:Monsters Category:Single Element Ethereal Monster